earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 13
Characters * Sam Kane * Lizzie Dahl * Carrie Kelley * Michael Walsh * Katie Pierce Location * Brentwood Academy, Gotham City, NJ * May 17th 2017, 0900 EST VOX Archive * Carrie Kelley: Single file, everyone. Please? Let's keep it quiet and we'll get through these immunizations in no time. McGinnis, you're up. * Lizzie Dahl: Hey Sammy! footsteps You saved me a spot in line? Aww... So sweet. I dinnae know how to repay you. * Sam Kane: Seeing as you're delaying me getting a shot by forty-five seconds, we'll callus even. * Lizzie Dahl: Aww. Big tough Sammy fraid of a widdle needle? * Sam Kane: It's not needles... It's doctors. * Lizzie Dahl: Ah, because Joseph it's a doctor and ye're mad at him, eh? * Sam Kane: No... You know what doctors did to me and my brother... * Lizzie Dahl: Aye... Gve you super strength and a metabolism that guarantees a rockin' six-pack until you're ninety. Those creepy bastards! * Michael Walsh: Language, Miss Dahl. * Lizzie Dahl: Aye... Sorry... enhancement: Lousy hall monitor. * Sam Kane: Hey. Have you heard anymore from Spider-Bat or Panthra? * Lizzie Dahl: Nay. It's been weeks since that. What about them reminded you of them? * Katelynn Pierce: There you go, Terry. Keep the bandaid on for at least an hour, okay? Thanks. Who is next? * Michael Walsh: Lizzie Dahl. Here's her info. Come on, Liz. * Sam Kane: I'll tell you after the shot. * Lizzie Dahl: Fine... sigh Stick in me arm and let's be donw with this, yeah? * Katelynn Pierce: chuckle My, you're a brave one. Okay... There you go. All done. * Lizzie Dahl: Didn't feel a thing! sliding on floor, footsteps Go get 'em, Sammy. whack You flinched. giggle * Katelynn Pierce: footsteps No need to be nervous. Have a seat. What's your name? * Sam Kane: Sam Kane. * Katelynn Pierce: Here... Let me see your jacket. Let's set that right here while we do this... This will be just a second, okay? * Sam Kane: Okay... Ow... * Katelynn Pierce: All done. See that wasn't so bad. Was it? Have a good day, Sam Kane. rapid footsteps Oh, don't forget your jacket. * Sam Kane: Thanks... papers rustling, paper crinkling Huh? What's this? * Lizzie Dahl: What's the matter, Sammy? What you got there? * Sam Kane: There's a note in my jacket pocket... That's weird. * Lizzie Dahl: Got a secret admirer? Want me to pound them into the sand? I'll do it. * Sam Kane: I've got a job for the Crusaders. Meet me behind the gym after school... Huh... So, uh... I think it's from Panthra. * Lizzie Dahl: Panthra again... What makes you say that? * Sam Kane: I though I saw her last night... on the roof across from my apartment. * Lizzie Dahl: Ah... So, we're doing this meeting then, yeah? Good, I'll tell Lian, you go see if you can pry McGinnis away from that no good Tan girl. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 12. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 14 and Oracle Files: Monique Forcier 1. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 13 Category:VOX Box Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Carrie Kelley/Appearances Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Katie Pierce/Appearances Category:Brentwood Crusaders/Appearances Category:Brentwood Academy/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline